Cinder Fall Vs Lelouch Vi Britannia
Description RWBY Vs Code Geass! Two Black-Haired, mysterious fighters with plots to overthrow a government with their mysterious powers, clash in a battle of Mind Games and flaming destruction! Can the Fall Maiden defeat the famous Zero, or will she fall under Geass' mental manipulation? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Oh boy, this should be good! I didn't even know that these two had anything in common, but i'm not complaining! Today we've got two people with perfect plans to take down an entire country! Guts: Cinder Fall, the Witch of Remnant. Yang Xiao Long: And Lelouch Vi Brittania, AKA, Zero! I'm Yang and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Cinder Fall Guts: Remnant, the world in which Grimm run wild, children are trained to be warriors, and the government keeps secrets from it's citizens, in order to prevent panic. Such a chaotic system is fragile...pathetic...weak. Yang: Ruuuude. Guts: Someone could easily exploit it. Move in, and with one fell strike...burn it to ashes. Meet Cinder Fall. Yang: The meanest bitch you've ever met! Seriously, she's a nightmare incarnate. You thought the White Fang and Roman Torchwick's gang were bad? Well, she's been the one pulling the strings the entire time. Every terrible event has simply been another step in her Master Plan. Guts: While her true motives and origin are still unknown, we do know that before the events of RWBY, Cinder was recruiting pawns to her side in order to achieve one of her objectives, the Fall Maiden's powers. Yang: The Maiden's are like, real life magic users who represent the seasons. They were granted eternal life after they helped an old man by showing him the world's beauty. It WAS just a myth, but turns out, the Fall Maiden's were real, and their power too. '' Every time one of the Maiden's died, the power would jump to the last person in their mind. Unless it was a gross hag, or a man. No boys allowed. '''Guts: Why Cinder was after the Fall Maiden, Amber, so much is a mystery. However, alongside Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai...and a disgusting Grimm Creature living inside her palm, she defeated Amber and tried to steal her powers.' Yang: She SORT OF succeeded. If it hadn't been for my Uncle Qrow, she would've taken the Fall Maiden's powers entirely. But, she ended up getting forced away, and only got a portion of it. But this portion was still enough to give her complete control over fire. Guts: However, she eventually found and murdered The Fall Maiden, and as a result, gained her powers completely. Her control over fire enhanced to extreme levels, making her capable of shit like columns of fire, turning the stone beneath her into bubbling fire, and melting steel after a couple seconds of contact. Yang: She was still pretty dangerous, even without the Fall Maiden enhancements. She can create a bow and arrow/Scimtar in half a second with Dust! The Bow can fire multiple explosive arrows, regular arrows, and arrows that disintegrate you into Ashes. Lelouch Vi Britannia Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles